1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking the location of an individual and more specifically to a method of determining the exact location of an individual in a structure to control temperature in the structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches numerous ways of tracking an individual in a structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,123 to Unger discloses a system for monitoring patient location and data. Unger teaches wearing a transmitter to monitor vital signs of a patient. The patient's location is determined by using at least three antennas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,425 to Crimmins et al. discloses an IR/RF locator. Crimmins et al. teaches a plurality of stationary units distributed in zones through an enclosure. The article or person carries a portable device so that the infrared communication link can derive location information of the article or person. However, neither of the above patents teaches or suggests using relative signal strength to triangulate the location of a specific individual in a structure.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of determining the exact location of an individual in a structure for controlling temperature adjacent the individual; controlling temperature in other areas of the structure; reducing the cost of energy; and improving comfort.